fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Jolt Mckaiya
Appearance He has brown spiky hair and has green eyes. He is a bit shorter than Mako being younger, standing at 5'8" and has an average physical build and being far shorter gives him an advantage in his environment. He normally wears a gray shirt and a coat over it, with black pants and brown boots as well as brown gloves. Backstory Jolt is a boy in a poor village, he would normally bring barrels to his home for his family to have food. He has practiced his archery skills ever since he was young. Ever since he turned 11, he would look at the kingdom near his village. He would take a peek, though the guards would spot him and throw him out. He would usually practice his archery outside in the forest. And so, a man with white hair and a black headband saw his struggles, he wanted to help him. He took Jolt as his pupil, they traveled, and Jolt was taught a few techniques. The man then disappeared, Jolt could find no trace of him as Jolt continued his journey as an archer. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B '| At Least '''9-A '| '8-C '| '8-A '| '6-A '''With Enstritch | At Least '''4-B '| '''3-A '''to '''2-C Name: 'Jolt Mckaiya '''Origin: '''Heir of Light '''Age: '''18 '''Gender: '''Male '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Precognition, Weapon Mastery, Resistance to Ice Manipulation, Healing (Low), Forcefield, Reality Warping, Light Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Telepathy, Plant Manipulation, Durability Negation, Probability Manipulation, Intangibility, Void Manipulation, Quantum Manipulation, Teleportation, Power Nullification, One Hit Kill, Attack Reflection, Aura, Sealing, Darkness Manipulation, Magic Manipulation, Absolute Zero, Danmaku With Ultimate Enstritch, Transmutation, Existance Erasure with Godly Enstritch '''Attack Potency: Wall Level '(Can break through walls with his regular arrows without effort) | At Least '''Small Building Level (Far stronger and comparable to Mako) Building Level (Has been able to get used to Lana's Blessing and capable of bringing his strength to higher levels) | Multi-City Block Level '(Can defeat demons that destroyed an entire city block, and took them all at once) | '''Continent Level '(Defeated Naga along with Mako) Least 'Multi-Solar System Level '(Has shown to Mako that he was equal to him and defeated him in a battle as well) | '''Universe Level '''to Multi-Universe Level Via Powerscaling '''Speed: Subsonic (Dodged arrows) | At Least Subsonic (Dodged arrows) | Hypersonic (Dodged lightning magic which has been made with energy, but not natural lightning) | Hypersonic '''| '''Hypersonic | MFTL+ '''(Went through Solar System to Stars and such) | Likely '''Immeasurable Durability: Wall Level | Building Level '''| '''Building Level | Multi-City Block Level '''(Comparable to Mako) | '''Continent Level (Took many hits from Naga) | At Least Multi-Solar System | Universe Level to Multi-Universe Level '(Has been able to tank 10 Universes after Naga detroyed them) '''Striking Strength: Class KJ '| 'Class TJ ' | 'Contiental '| 'Stellar '| '''Galactic Range: Human Range '''| '''Dozen Of Meters with Lana's Blessing | Stellar '''| '''Galactic Intelligence: Above Average Key: Beginning '| Post-Lana Blessing '''| '''Post-Invasion Battle | Fighting against Naga| Enstritch | Godly Enstritch' '| EOS Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Weapons Bow and Arrow Enstritch Techniques Category:Bow Users Category:Roymaster11's Pages Category:Tier 9 Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:The Conquested Series